Forgotten World
by Pyre13
Summary: In the middle of the fight, the stupid arrogant SOB needed to piss, i was gonna kill him... if they didnt first... just a snippet of something i might write a larger fanfic on if i get support or any inspiration lol.


Just a snippet of a fanfiction I'm thinking on maybe writing some more of if I ever find the time or inspiration… a shame the character inspiration isn't around anymore… XD

The bathroom door pounded open to echoing the ricochet of sonic bullets, chunks of cement flying in every direction as Imogen Grey hounded the children and civilians under her command into the heavy walled room.

"This is part of the old church!" she yelled, on the other side of the room Illusion was already bandaging the wrists of the freed. "It was converted way back in the 60's but the walls are still as thick as they were back at the built. "We've three feet of hard stone between us. For now."

"They'll bleed through that in no time, we need to get everyone to the main…"

The door burst open in a flurry of sparks, the high screams of the dying outside licking at the walls as she stepped into the room.

She was beautiful in a way, glorious in her armor of silky blue glitter, her skin was scattered with patched burns from the serpents acid in the fight for their lives. Through the crack in the door Imogen caught sight of the rest of the military backing. Across the slim corridor was a second door and while his men guarded the entrance with single shots every few minutes in the calm Imogen watched Sergeant Harris flip one of his commanders the bird at the offer of back up as he retreated into the toilet. Fury blazed through the archaeologist as she watched the stupid man disappear behind closed doors away from his men's protection.

"Guard them with your life, or you will never again see the door to your world from my hands," Imogen threatened the looming predator. With a sharp hiss the warrior reached to grasp her as she flew through the door but stopped in her tracks by the grip Imogen leveled the pistol right between the other females eye slits.

"Tell me you would not!" She growled, deep in the silver eyes she thought something softened but the laugh and push out the door from the cruel predator convinced her otherwise. Lifting a P90 offered by a passing military man she plunged through the door on the heels of her estranged partner.

"Fool woman!" the voice echoing through the room was high with shock and embarrassment.

"Nothing I've not seen before," she growled levelling the rifle on her elbow at him. "After all, you were always good at throwing away your life."

"What?" he growled, at ease now with the lack of her predator escort. "Come to hold my dick for me?"

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl." she seethed. "I'm here to make sure you don't throw my team to the fucking serpents because of your stupidity."

"Oh, so now you care about my life?!" he hissed back, rage in the deep hazel eyes.

"Right now someone obviously has too." she replied calming down, knowing there was no way he'd respond to her anger. "This room isn't sealed, the other half of the building, across the bloody hallway, yes, but not here!" As if to prove her point the high ceiling shuddered with the pounding of the serpents on the upper floors.

"It's fine."

"Your fucking weapons are in the sink!" She growled lifting the pistol and P90 he'd abandoned. "Do you have a death wish?!"

"If I do, its none of yours!" finished, he zipped his pants slowly, arrogance in every lilt of his fine step. "Now get the fuck out of my sight."

Enraged by the stupidity and attitude she pivoted to leave, had indeed taken four strides and set her hand on the door when the tinkle of soft metal caught her senses, it had caught his too, but too late. Lightning fast she turned, pistol rising even as her trigger finger softly squeezed out the load, midair the face hugger shattered into a fine mist as the bullet thundered into its centre knocking it out of the air like so much insect. Green eyes scanned the room for other targets before they returned to rest on the young man who'd very nearly died. The sergeants eyes were wide, his left hand lingering at an empty holster that would have done nothing to save his life, with a soft whistle she drew his attention to her.

"Wash you hands, we need to get moving."


End file.
